


old fantasies

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [254]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Emmeryn is back in her life, and Panne is back to her old fantasies.
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn/Velvet | Panne
Series: Commissions [254]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 6





	old fantasies

It is no wonder that she is happy about this news. For so long, Panne has been led to believe that the most important human in her life is dead; after all that she tried to do for her, after every effort to protect her, she died, and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

Finding Emmeryn alive is a miracle, and almost impossible to believe. She is not quite the person she used to be, still struggling to recover, still struggling to remember the impact that she had on everyone around her, but as long as they can have her back, then that is enough reason to celebrate. That is more than enough reason to be happy, and Panne could not be happier.

But her happiness goes a bit further than that, because her feelings for Emmeryn have always gone farther than simple admiration, or even mere friendship. She could never admit it before, and is still unsure if she could admit it now, even if a chance were to present itself, but she knows that her feelings have not changed at all. If anything, it has only become that much more intense, after years of being repressed, of being submerged in grief.

Now it all comes back to her at once, and when she is alone, she allows her mind to wander to places that she has not let in wander in years. Back then, it was always reluctant, with Panne still a bit ashamed of her feelings for a human, and a completely unattainable human, at that. She only gave in when she had no choice at all, and then, once she was gone, she never had to worry about that again, but only because she was too grief-stricken to concern herself with lust for someone that she would never see again.

Now, even if it is just this once, she is going to let herself get carried away, and she is not going to fight it. It has been so long since she has been able to think like this, to be able to hope without hurting, and so, she thinks that she might deserve this, at least once. It is true that things are perhaps only more complicated now, and it is true that she might have even less of a chance than before, but just for now, she is going to let all of that be forgotten.

Just for right now, Panne is going to allow herself to dream.

It is quiet, with the others already asleep, and she takes off into the night, deciding to get away from the camp, just so that she can be completely alone. Besides, it feels more natural out here, leaning back against a tree, where she can only here the sounds of the night. If she closes her eyes, she can pretend that there are no humans around for miles and miles; instead, she imagines herself sitting at Emmeryn’s feet, kneeling before her, ready to serve her.

The fantasy has not changed at all, even though she has not come back to it in a very long time. Her hand is between her legs already, and as she gasps out under her own touch, she imagines Emmeryn reaching down to touch her face, to brush a finger against her lips. She does not need to speak to tell Panne what she wants her to do for her, and in her fantasy, she is perfect in everything that she does.

In her fantasy, she is able to leave Emmeryn gasping out, able to make sure that she is the one moaning, and praising her. In her fantasy, she is the only one that Emmeryn could ever want, and she is so perfect at all that she does that she deserves a reward. She would protest, would insist that serving is all that she needs to do, but Emmeryn would smile and shake her head.

Generous as she is, there is no way that she would just let something like that go without repaying in some way, and then Panne would find herself on her back, with Emmeryn on top of her. There is something so vulnerable about being pinned beneath somebody, but she feels safe and comfortable like this, and she knows that there is nowhere else in the world that she would rather be.

Especially not when Emmeryn moves down so that she can duck her head between Panne’s legs, and in her fantasy and in real life, she moans, low and needy. That is nearly enough to snap her out of things completely; she knows that she needs to keep quiet, even if she made sure that she was alone. Her guard is lower than it should be right now, so the last thing she needs to do is draw any attention to herself, or worse, get caught.

She used to have no shame at all, so maybe being around humans has worn off on her. That being said, this is still something incredibly private, so it might not be fair to assume that it is only because of their influence that she is concerned about being caught. Either way, there is no one that she would want to share this moment with…except perhaps the Emmeryn of her fantasies, and she lets herself slip back into it then, just so that she can imagine her there with her again.

It has been such a long time since she let herself fall into this fantasy, but everything about it remains the same, and it is all just as effective as she remembers it. Even when she was reluctant, it only ever took this fantasy to get her off, and that has not changed. She clamps her free hand over her mouth when she comes, so that she can muffle her noises, still not quite capable of being quiet.

It might take some time to get used to that again, and as she thinks that, she realizes that she has already accepted that she is going to fall back into his habit again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
